Bloom
by HanaPark
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre con la cantante G.Na al encontrarse luego de cuatro años con uno de los chicos que le trastocaron sus sentimientos, el cantante ex 2PM Jay Park?


Apenas había dejado los cascos y había dado las gracias cuando apareció por el estudio. Camiseta sin mangas, pantalones anchos y gorra… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no le había visto? Desde verano del 2008 cuando había aceptado grabar aquel "10 Points Out Of 10 Points" junto a 2PM. Cuando apenas era el joven líder de un grupo de chicos, habíamos hecho buenas migas. Luego pasó todo el problema de él, cuando no habíamos tenido mucho contacto más ya que estaba entrenando en CUBE…. Casi cuatro años completos.

Cuatro años se decían muy rápido, pero ese más o menos es el tiempo que había pasado. El tiempo donde había debutado, había conseguido tantos sueños bonitos y tenia tantos fans tanto nacionales como internacionales. Y había tenido un amor, Yoon DooJoon, el líder de Beast, junto a quien había grabado su primer video y habían terminado, por suerte como buenos amigos…

Y ahora aparecía él, Park Jaebum, con quien había tenido un par de roces en ese video y de quien me había sentido atraída en algún momento de esos días grabando el video. Pero luego de ello, lo había guardado en mi interior y solo había seguido adelante… hasta ahora…

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo! –sonreí al verle guiñarme un ojo – Gracias por esto…

- ¡No es nada Jaebum! –le vi mirarme sorprendido hasta que fuimos avisados por uno de los técnicos de que entrase Jay para grabar. Él asintió me puso la mano en la cabeza antes de entrar.

– Saldrá todo genial…

No comprendía aquella mirada. Había sido extrañado pero no había dicho nada raro, no podía comprenderlo pero allí estaba él, grabando los raps de aquella canción mientras me miraba cuando lo paraban para cambiar algo. Hicimos alguna parada sin importancia en la grabación y y yo seguía cambiando alguna parte de la traducción de "I´ll back off so you can live better" ya que pensaba sacarla en inglés para acercarme más a mis fans internacionales. Uno de los técnicos se acercó pidiéndome que volviera a grabar el comienzo;

- ¿De nuevo?

- Es que Jay ha cambiado un par de letras.. –levanté la cabeza y allí estaba él tras del técnico, se colocó a mi lado y se agachó quedando sus ojos a la altura de los míos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, apoyé la cabeza sobre mi mano derecha y le miré jugando con el bolígrafo tamborileando con la mano izquierda que tenía sobre el papel. Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa mezcla de pícaro e interesante, así era él.

- ¿Te importa que haya cambiado algo? Es que… -levantó mi mano que estaba sobre el papel, sosteniéndola, y leyó la letra en inglés- ¿Estás escribiendo en inglés ahora?

- Ah… no me importa, al revés si piensas que es mejor así lo grabamos de nuevo –me levanté y sonreí mostrándole el cuaderno – Es traducción… luego lo verás, o si quieres oírlo –sonreí al mirarle sorprendido – pienso grabarlo hoy, solo necesitaba dos cambios…

Así pasamos hasta que casi se hizo la hora de la cena. Terminamos de grabar la que sería nuestra canción juntos, Green Light. Salimos de las dependencias de CUBE, y se paró delante de mí, con aquella picara sonrisa en los labios;

- ¿Y si te invito a cenar y me cuentas de la canción de antes? –mi manager se echó a reír al oírle y se encogió de hombros

- Os aconsejaría iros a algún sitio no público... sabéis que podrían salir muchos rumores aun cuando salgáis solo como amigos. A Gina no le conviene pero a ti menos aún Jay... -le vi levantar los brazos con un suspiro y me miró como un cachorrito apaleado.

- Tendrá que ser en otro momento… que espero que no tarde 4 años ¿eh? –le vi mover la mano en señal de despedida y agachándose la gorra le vi caminar alejándose de mi mientras yo entraba a una de las furgonetas que la empresa ponía para que pudieran llevarme a casa. Saqué el móvil y me metí a twitter, escribí un mensaje a mis fans y miré tantas mentions que me hicieron sonreír. Entonces un DM en mi bandeja de entrada, ¿quién sería?

"** JAYBUMAOM**: Quería cenar contigo de veras. ¿Crees que sería inoportuno si nos escapamos?"

Abrí mucho los ojos e intenté no sonreí, pero no pude parar a mis labios los cuales sonrieron tontamente. Mi manager miró por el espejo y me sonrió;

-Hace mucho que no te veo sonreír así…

- ¿Ah? –moví un poco la cabeza- Mis fans son adorables…

Y con esa pequeña mentira le mandé un mensaje a Jay, lo sentía mucho pero hoy no perdería mi oportunidad;

"** GinaChoi87**: Tal vez, pero creo que hoy quiero portarme mal… ¿Y si vienes a mi casa?"

Lo había mandado, oh dios mío, lo había mandado pero ahora me estaba arrepintiendo, sobre todo cuando un segundo después tenía respuesta.

"** JAYBUMAOM**: De acuerdo. Mándame la dirección"

Y ahí estaba. ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Vale, lo había hecho y no tenía marcha atrás. Ahora podría ver qué demonios me pasaba con Jay desde el día que nos conocimos… Vale, todo en tu cabeza, el chico solo quiere cenar con una amiga y yo pensando en esto… Cerré el twitter y suspiré largamente.

Gina, iba a ser una larga noche.


End file.
